Moonshine Cybin
Moonshine Cybin '''is a member of the Band of Boobs. She is a beautiful and semi-literate Crick Elf druid of Melora played by Emily Axford. With trouble afoot at the ol' Crick, Moonshine set out to get to the bottom of the problem. She is "dangerously fertile", making her a prime young candidate for the role of MeeMaw (leader of her people), but she is actively avoiding this duty in favor of traveling and expanding her spore library. Moonshine can commonly be found with her possum companion and lawyer, Paw Paw Gump. She is an excellent chef, known for her cajun-style dishes and muddy tea. Moonshine has proven to be a fierce fighter throughout her adventures, often finishing off foes with her deadly and oddly sensual spores. History Backstory Moonshine initially left the Crick in search of adventure, and to avoid being the Crick's next MeeMaw. She was gravely concerned about the state of The Crick and was often heard saying that "something's amiss at the Crick". Moonshine's sidequest is to spread her spores, planting them in the destinations she visits all across The Realm of Bahumia. She also collects and catalogs the unknown mushrooms she finds. Current Moonshine finally discovers what is amiss when, during her travels, she comes across a wagon-full of Crick Elves returning from Galaderon. It is revealed that they seek help from High Priest Merrick High Hill for treatment for a disease they call Crick Rot. Moonshine's cousin Cooter explains that the disease preeminently affects the Crick Elves living closest to the water. Stricken individuals begin to act crazily, such as Moonshine's cousin-nephew Billy Ray Cybin. According to Cooter, Billy Ray scabbed up, then began to turn gray, and finally started to violently attack his friends and family. Even elves who have been treated by the High Priest don't seem to be in great health, as Cooter himself is marked with black scabs and coughs up squirming bile. When she finds the oracle-god called The Watchman, Moonshine chooses to ask: "What plant will cure Crick Rot?" The Watchman answers, "Crick Rot is a demonic influence and you cannot cure it with a plant." After the Galaderon Civil War, Moonshine and the Band of Boobs head off back to the Crick armed with this new knowledge. On the journey there, the Band of Boobs encounter Ulfgar, the Legendary hero, who is suffering from a severe case of Crick Rot. They learn that Ulfgar is patient zero for the disease. He became afflicted after some elven woman covered in mushrooms sporesed him while in Hell. Curious about this woman, Moonshine asks Ol' Cobb if he knows about her or heard tale of her. He has, and so has Moonshine; it is She Who Has No Hospitality, a woman of urban legend status at the Crick. It turns out, however, that she is no urban legend but Moonshine's Aunt, Marabelle. She had aligned herself with Ilsed, the devil himself, after being passed over for MeeMaw in favor of her sister. With Ilsed dethroned, she was free to leave Hell and wreak havoc on the people who had denied her her role as leader. Moonshine and the Band journey to the Crick where she tells Meemaw of her sister's escape. The Band of Boobs are sent to the Elemental Plain where Moonshine becomes the champion of the Water Elemental, gaining new powers and strengths including the ability to breathe underwater. Armed with new powers, the gang returns to their plain and heads out in search of Marabelle. Their journey through the Living Woods is bleak; where once there was joy and life there is decay and pain. Moonshine is suffering the pains of Crick Rot after Melf exploded and infected her before they left. As they travel closer to Marabelle's lair, Moonshine is visited by her. She feels a rage and confusion building in her that she doesn't understand but she tries her best to fight off the urges that cause her to think evil thoughts of her friends and family. The Band of Boobs reach a cave and find a cursed book and a tree whose only memory is a voice saying "I'm sorry Jolene, I'm sorry Jolene," cursed for eternity with the burden of this memory. Pieces of the past that lead to the present are beginning to form. When they finally reach Marabelle, Marabelle conjures up an image of the rotten mushrooms they had passed to get there. As they watch, she turns the mushrooms into a fungal entity, awfully similar to what Moonshine looks like when she becomes a Fungal Queen. "Sometimes, once in a lifetime, a miracle happens," Marabelle tells Moonshine, meaningfully. Moonshine is unphased; even if Marabelle is her mother and Jolene hid it from her, Jolene loved her and cared for her her whole life. She's ready to fight her aunt, or her mother, or whatever she is. The Band of Boobs are able to defeat her by working together and calling on the Elementals for aid. As she lays dying, Marabelle calls for Jolene. She turns to Moonshine, confusing her for her long unseen sister. The spores have fallen from Marabelle, the curse lifted and a frail mortal is all that is left. Marabelle tries to explain to Jolene, to Moonshine, that she is so sorry, she was so angry but she hadn't meant for this all to happen. A flashback plays for them all. It's after Marabelle's fight with Jolene, and she's writing her a note. She's apologizing and admitting she was wrong. A gnome passes offering Marbelle some wares but she passes. The gnome is no normal gnome though, and is in possession of the cursed book found by the Boobs. The gnome pricks her blood and uses the signature from the letter she was writing to seal her fate as a demonic entity. It is then revealed that the gnome is Ilsed in disguise. The flashback ends, and so does Marabelle. As the Band of Boobs leave the cave, they are greeted by a strange site. It is Melora, come to restore what was unnaturally wrought unto the world. With the gang's aid and the lingering effects from their Elemental Mommies and Daddies, they restore the world and the Living Woods to what they once were. Melora offers Moonshine a place with her once she is done with this plane. As she leaves, Moonshine begins to ask who her real mother is, but decides ultimately it isn't information she needs to know, now or ever. They return to the Crick, joyous. After her saga with Marabelle is over, Moonshine decides to take a level of Barbarian to match the newfound anger that formed in her over the course of her personal journey. Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities * ''Darkvision.'' As an elf, Moonshine can see in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light, for up to 60 feet around her. * ''Fey Ancestry.'' Moonshine can't be charmed or put to sleep magically, and instead of sleeping she goes into a four-hour trance. (Sometimes she actually sleeps to feel like a part of the group.) Class Abilities Moonshine follows the druidic path known as Circle of Spores. * ''Druidic.'' Moonshine can speak Druidic, though she might not be able to read it due to not knowing how to read. * ''Wild Shape''. For 4 hours, Moonshine can assume the form of an animal. ** ''Symbiotic Entity.'' Moonshine can instead turn into a "Fungal Queen", a being of pure spores, that gains 27 hitpoints (3 per druid level) and a damage boost. This only lasts for ten minutes. * ''Halo of Spores. As a reaction, Moonshine can deal poison damage to a creature within 10 feet. "...and I spores 'im for six damage!" -Moonshine, after every attack. After the adventures in the Nine Layers of Hell, Moonshine now has the option of this being necrotic or acid damage as well. * ''Fungal Infestation. ''If Moonshine kills a monster with Halo of Spores, it will rise as a zombie with 1 hp at the end of her turn. It will follow her every command, and can do one melee attack each turn.(She gave this up for Paw Paw' Symbiotic Entity during the Dead eye Sega) * Paw Paw Symbiotic Entity. '''When Moonshine uses Symbiotic Entity, Paw Paw grows into a Fungal Prince. He has Pack Tactics giving him Advantage on attack rolls when with in 5 ft of Moonshine. She also took one barbarian level. * ''Rage. In battle, Moonshine can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, Moonshine can't cast spells. but gains advantage on STR checks and saving throws, a bonus to melee attacks, and resistance to most physical damage. She currently has 2 rages. * Unarmored Defense. ''While not wearing any armor, Moonshine's armor class is 10 + her DEX modifier + her CON modifier. Other Abilities * ''Zealous Trance. Moonshine can converse with Melora during a short rest to regain a number of spells equal to 2 d8 minus the level of the spells (1st level= 1 point, 2nd level =2 points, etc.). Spells From Circle of Spores, Moonshine gains the following spells: She also has other spells from the Druid spell list, probably. Stats * Note: Taken from level 3 character sheets, may have one or two scores be a bit higher. Items Moonshine found the Boots of Elven Kind, which grant her advantage on her stealth checks, and wears a set of cow-print hide armor over her overalls and under her +1 cloak. Her primary weapon is her scimitar, and she also carries various instruments: a leaf for blowing, a washboard which doubles as handlebars for slack-lining, a pirate's war horn and a fiddle named New Betsy, though she has never performed well with it because she doesn't know how to play. Finally, she collects leaves in her herbalism kit and has a leash for her beloved possum. Quotes * "Something's amiss at the crick." * "Something's astray at the bay." * "Something's shitty in this city." * "Something's awry in the sky." * "Paw Paw, git!" * "Watch a Crick call lightnin'!" * "Bring it on, come on!" * "He's walking around like he knows who his daddy is." * ”Let’s have some fun...gus.” Trivia * Moonshine can produce highly caffeinated and alcoholic Crick Water from her perspiration''. '' * Prior to meeting Hardwon Surefoot and Beverly Toegold, Moonshine's greatest skill was cooking. Now, her greatest skill is murdering her enemies. * Moonshine is passionate about squatting on abandoned properties, and allows people to do so in her own stump. * When Moonshine goes into Zealous Trance she tweaks her nipples * Had her first kiss in the Timeout Sack with Bully Ray the Bullywug. * Moonshine has tasted: alligator piss, crocodile piss, possum piss, prawn piss, frog piss, stag piss, raccoon piss, oyster piss, dog piss, cat piss, and even human piss. * It is possible that Moonshine is the offspring of her "aunt" Marabelle the Terrible rather than Jolene the Green. Moonshine refused the offer to find out who her true mother is. * Was an attorney at the Crick before going on her adventures * Moonshine finally learned to read at an elementary level as a direct result of getting very high in the Fey Wild in Episode 46. * Believes that Paw Paw has the ability to read when in fact he can only spell MO * She says that the people of The Crick have a very loose concept of gender and sexuality. * Is so horny all the time, and tries to flirt and/or have sex with anyone who sounds attractive. She ''seems ''to prefer women. She's much more likely to flirt with other girls, and she has, on more than one occasion, expressed a desire to eat a girl out. ("A girl" being Triss, or pretty much any other attractive girl.) * Has a super trashy but super hot glow-in-the-dark tattoo given to her from Melora that reads, "Sometimes you're the hunter, sometimes you're the prey." (Ep. 70) Category:Player Characters Category:Crick Elves Category:The Band of Boobs Category:The Cybin Family Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1